


Асфиксия

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, всеплохо, кинк на асфиксию
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто еще одно неслучившееся ПВП с кинком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Асфиксия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Aizawa
> 
> написано на ФБ 2015.

Кожа под пальцами бугрится шрамами и цепляется за мозоли, стоит только провести по ней. Трогать неприятно, но почти привычно – и почему-то хочется. Жаль, что следов не видно. Канда отнимает руку от груди Аллена и кладет ее на шею. Здесь кожа нежнее, и от мозолей, которые уже сходят с ладони жесткой шелухой, на бледном остаются красноватые полосы. Канда удовлетворенно щурится и с силой проводит еще раз. Чтобы было заметнее.  
  
– Руки об меня вытираешь, что ли? – насмешливо спрашивает Аллен. Его глаза поблескивают в полумраке, и, кажется, его снова лихорадит. Канда почти забыл, каково это – когда Аллен здоров. Впрочем, на голову он всегда был больным, так что, в общем-то, никакой разницы.  
  
Канду тоже не назовешь здоровым. Уж в этом они похожи.  
  
– Об тебя разве что запачкаться можно, – парирует Канда, не придумав ничего умнее. Кожа у Аллена и правда стянута засохшей пленкой пота, а взмокшие волосы топорщатся, как мягкие колючки. – Неудивительно, что рана не заживает.  
  
– Она не поэтому не заживает. – Аллен улыбается так широко, что аж страшно, и Канда решает, что они уже, пожалуй, достаточно наговорились.  
  
Целовать эту расползшуюся улыбку страшно вдвойне, но Канда плевать хотел на все, что бы ему там ни мерещилось. Он мнет волглые тонкие пряди на затылке Аллена и тянет их, вжимается носом в чужую щеку, прикусывает сухие губы. От Аллена пышет жаром, почти как от камина, разинувшего обгорелую пасть у противоположной стены. На это Канде тоже плевать.  
  
Через пару секунд губы Аллена вздрагивают, оживают, и он начинает отвечать.  
  
Слюна у него кисловатая – лихорадка застоялась на языке, – но Канда никогда не был брезглив. Такая привилегия недоступна экзорцисту, в конце-то концов.  
  
Ну вот, он снова отвлекся, а с Алленом это непростительно. Иногда сюрпризы бывают приятные, иногда… как сейчас.  
  
Аллен с утробным рычанием опрокидывает Канду на спину и садится сверху. На горле Канды смыкаются ладони – одна чистая, человеческая, другая – багровая, жесткая, как сухая кора. Давят они одинаково сильно, и перед глазами Канды вспыхивают круги, яркие, как цирковые шарики.  
  
Канда смеется – делает попытку – и булькающий хрип выплескивается Аллену прямо в равнодушные глаза.  
  
– Опять, да? – сипит Канда, и через звон в ушах даже сам себя не слышит. – Тебе не надоело?  
  
– Ну, тебе же не надоело, – улыбаясь всё так же, бросает Аллен, или не Аллен, или говорит он другое, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.   
  
Важно одно: пусть Аллен (не Аллен?) и сходит с ума, но он все-таки точно знает, что Канде это нравится. Он мучительно медленно отнимает одну руку и прижимает ладонь к члену Канды, красноречиво вставшему под брюками. Он с силой проводит по выпуклости вверх-вниз, задерживает на секунду, а потом расстегивает пуговицу и запускает ладонь внутрь. Канде нужен весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не выгнуться под чужой рукой: он ведь почти уверен, что рука –  _чужая_. И только убежденность в том, что и настоящий Аллен достаточно ненормальный для таких трюков, позволяет в этом сомневаться.  
  
Ладонь на горле сжимается сильнее, и возбуждение тут же обдает нервы крутым кипятком. Видимо, это замечает и Аллен.  
  
– Ух ты. – Его безмятежный голос доносится как сквозь войлок. – Я и не подозревал, что все настолько серьезно.   
  
– А то, – хрипит Канда и ослабевшими руками цепляет Аллена под колени. Сдвинуть ближе. Прижаться. (Так удобнее будет душить.)  
  
Канда выгибается навстречу.  
  
Член у Аллена мягкий и вялый, никакой реакции, словно последние полчаса они беседовали за чашкой чаю. И тогда Канда понимает.  
  
– Ну вот, секрет раскрыт, – скучным голосом говорит Нэа. – Что там, напомни, делают со свидетелями?  
  
Он приподнимается, и тяжесть на горле перестает щекотать нервы, становится непереносимой. Все-таки смерть во время секса – довольно смешная участь.  
  
– Не знаю, – из последних сил выдавливает Канда и погружает кулак в перетянутую повязкой рану на животе Аллена.  
  
С пару секунд ничего не происходит, а потом рана брызгает липкими светящимися волокнами Чистой силы – ну прямо рождественский фейерверк, так же радостно и неуместно. Искры-клочья опутывают кулак, разлетаются пушистыми хвостами вокруг, больно цепляют Канду за волосы, пока тот пытается отдышаться и сморгнуть пляшущие черные точки.   
  
Аллен открывает глаза, обводит его мутным взглядом и хрипло выдыхает:  
  
– Канда? Что – я опять?..   
  
Потом кривится от боли и хватается за живот прямо поверх руки Канды.   
  
Они – как две гигантские мухи в паутине из Чистой силы, и, возможно, в этом есть не только буквальный смысл.  
  
– Не хочешь рассказать, что за дерьмо с тобой творится? – цедит Канда сквозь зубы. Лучшего времени для этого вопроса, наверное, и не найти.  
  
– Нет, – говорит Аллен. – Не хочу.


End file.
